The Crest of Origin
by SiegeCayne456
Summary: The gang are met with a new evil capable of destroying the whole digiworld. And with the discovery of a corrupted crest, it's one of their own who they have to defeat or worse... kill. Everyone will have to face their fears and save the digiworld once again. Will they rise or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is the very first fanfiction that I'm going to publicly post on the site. So exciting! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope it doesn't end up being another one of my "I have no future in writing I'm not gonna continue this" stories. Hope that doesn't happen (I REALLY HOPE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN).

Anyways, I love Digimon and will always love Digimon until the day death catches up with me.

Oh! And also please spare me from the grammar comments. I'll try my best to lessen my grammar errors as much as I can.

So here it goes!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter One: Origin

It's been 2 years ever since the chosen children last visit to the digiworld. Their summer just started and everyone decided to pay a visit and catch up with their digimons. They decided that they would go to Jou's house and prepare their picknick food their.

"Why do we have to do this at my house! Couldn't we just do it someplace else?" Yelled Jou seeing everyone at the kitchen preparing snacks. He didn't expect anyone to just come to his house for preparations.

10 minutes ago...

"I wonder if the others are ready to go allready." Jou said yawning just waking up from his sleep. "I'm hungry, I wonder what I should make? Cereal? A sanwich?" just then he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. "That smells tasty! Wait... Mama and Papa aren't here today so... WHO THE HECK IS COOKING!?" Jou ran to the kitchen only to see Taichi and the others there preparing snacks and chatting with each other. "Oh hey Jou! We thought you wouldn't wake up." Said Taichi. Jou started to steam up. Taichi looked at Jou curiously.

"Jou, are you allright? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"TAICHI!? WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST BARGING INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT ASKING!?" Jou yelled.

"We needed a place to make the snacks. And the door was unlocked so we just went in." Taichi laughed.

Now...

"Well your place was the nearest to the school so we thought you wouldn't mind." Koushiro said finishing some sandwiches.

Jou sighed. _It's impossible to argue with these people._ he thought to himself and gave up.

"Well you could have at least told me you were coming." Jou sighed and went back to his room and changed clothes.

7 minutes later...

"All right! The food's prepared, everyone's here. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Daisuke yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

They walked towards the school. Everyone was laughing and talking about how they missed their digimon. Suddenly a shadow appeared next to them.

"What the?" Taichi said turning around. He searched his surroundings but didn't see anything.

"Hey Taichi, what's the matter?" Hikari asked looking at his brother. Taichi shook his head and gave one more look.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just imagining things again." he said giving a faint smile towards his sister.

"Okay..." Kari said.

When they reached the school, they went straight towards the computer lab. "We're lucky that it's just the beginning of summer break today." Miyako said putting her arms behind her head. Yamato and Sora sat down next to each other and were talking about seeing Piyomon and Gabumon again. "What do you think they've been doing for so long?" Yamato said. Sora smiled and said, "Having fun. Plus they're probably waiting for us allready, happy, jumping up and down." Yamato smiled back but suddenly turned his back and blushed. Sora giggled at the sight of his boyfriend being embarassed. Taichi saw the two behind him and walked towards them. "After two years you're still that shy Yamato?" he grinned. "Shut up Taichi!" Yamato said his face turning red. Taichi grinned. Suddenly he felt someone behind his back. A hand holding his shoulder.

_Chosen children..._

Taichi turned around only to find no one behind his back.

"Are you all right Taichi?" Sora asked.

"I thought I heard someone talk. You didn't hear anything?" Sora and Yamato shook their heads. Taichi started becoming a little concerned as to what's happening. He turned around and scratched his head. "I must be seeing things after all this excitement." He said letting out a laugh. "Must be." Sora said.

Taichi turned towards Koushiro and the others in front of the computer.

_What the heck was that? Probably nothing. I'm Just a little tired because I couldn't sleep last night. That's got to be it._

"Are you guys ready?" Koushiro said. Taichi looked up and took out his digivice. "Let's have fun everyone!" he shouted. "YEAH!" everyone shouted. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" a flash of light appeared and everyone disappeared from the computer lab.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it even for just a little bit. I know there's nothing much happening in this chapter but I need something to build up the story on. My apologies for anyone who didn't like it as much. I promise I'll try to make chapter two a little more exciting.

If you guys would like to give me some pointers on what could happen next it is much appreciated!


	2. The Revival

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter Two: The Revival

"The digiworld hasn't changed that much since the last time we came here. " Yamato said as they were all looking around their area. They were in a forest at that time looking for a nice place to set up for the picnic. "Seems like it's going to be one peaceful day. What a relief!" Mimi said in gleefully realizing that they are finally able to have a nice get together without any huge catastrophe that's going to happen.

"That's true Mimi, it has been quite peaceful since we got in the digiworld." Koushiro said carrying a red duffle bag with a white strap. He let out a huge sigh and continued looked at their surroundings.

"So, does anyone know where our digimon are?" Ken asked the group realizing that they've been walking around for a while and none of their digimon have appeared. Everyone stared at Ken.

"You're right." Taichi said. Ken fell to the floor in a comedic way. "None of you noticed that our digimon aren't with us? " Ken said.

"Come to think about it, I don't see any digimon in the forest either" Iori said noticing that only the sound of rustling leaves are heard.

Everyone started to get concerned. Koushiro opened his laptop and tried contacting Gennai for some help. Taichi and the others looked around the forest to see if there were any digimon around. They split up into five groups to get more ground searched. Taichi went with Hikari, Takeru went with Yamato, Iori went with Miyako, Daisuke went with Ken, and Mimi went with Sora.

Koushiro patiently waited for a reply from Gennai while the others looked. "There must be something that happened here while we were gone." Koushiro said to himself. Suddenly, Koushiro received an email from Gennai. He opened the email and wasn't happy with what he read. _No way…_

A few minutes later, everyone regrouped and shared what they have found out so far. "There were no digimons from where me and Hikari were at." Taichi said. "So did ours." Takeru and Miyako said and looked at the others. Daisuke and Sora shook their heads and said their find was a dead end to.

"So all the digimon here have vanished. But why?" Yamato said thinking about some theories as to where the digimons could be. Koushiro suddenly stood up and ran to their bags. "Koushiro, what's wrong?" Sora asked. Koushiro then went through his bag and took out the basket where they put their food into earlier. He placed it in the middle of the group. Everyone was confused as to why he did it but then one by one their stomachs started grumbling. "Maybe we should eat first. After all, we were here to have a picnic right?" Koushiro said and everyone looked at one another. They forgot the main reason why they were there in the first place. Taichi looked at his friends and noticed he was looking a bit glum. With that Taichi smiled and said, "You're right Koushiro! Everyone, we got caught up again. I know this is serious but we can't deny we're all hungry."

Koushiro looked at Taichi still with that glum expression on his face. Everyone started looking a little helpless seeing the big picnic basket in front of them. "I am hungry…" Daisuke said without any second thought. "I'm not, there's this thing that's happening and all you think of is food." Miyako said standing up but then sat down after her stomach grumbled a bit louder. Everyone laughed.

"Then no arguments! Let's eat!" Taichi yelled. Everyone agreed and started preparing the food. While they were eating, Taichi sat next to Koushiro and looked at him seriously. Koushiro not realizing that there was someone next to him jumped at the sight of Taichi. "T-Taichi! You scared me!" Koushiro said with Taichi still staring at him. "Spill whatever you were supposed to say to us when you're ready okay?" Taichi coldly replied. Koushiro didn't know what to reply to that but nodded.

A few hours later, they packed their belongings and did one more round before calling it quits. "It's starting to get dark here. Maybe we should return tomorrow and continue searching then." Yamato suggested. Everyone had no choice since they can't stay here longer or their parents would start to worry. They planned to meet in the forest the next day and continue their search.

Taichi, who was fixing his bag, heard someone whimpering.

_No one can hear me… Please… anyone… help me… _

"_It's that voice again…" Taichi thought._

_What? Hello… did someone hear me? Please answer me…_

"_Ye-" _just as Taichi was about to reply, someone patted him on the shoulder. Surprised, Taichi dropped his bag and turned around.

"Koushiro?" Taichi looked at his friend holding his laptop. "Are you finally going to tell us what's happening?" Taichi asked Koushiro who was tightening his grip of the laptop.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. But Taichi, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Koushiro?"

"Gennai said to tell you this earlier but -" Koushiro was cut off when Taichi interrupted his saying, "Everyone was there and you needed to distract everyone."

"Y-yeah… Anyways, Gennai wanted me to tell you _Be careful not to tamper with things that aren't supposed to be tampered with._"

Taichi looked at Koushiro shocked. _What does Gennai mean? Could it be that the voices I've been hearing… I should tell Koushiro._

"Koushiro, there's something I-"Just then, Sora called them and said to hurry up. Taichi sighed and yelled back to Sora, "Yeah! We're coming!"

"Taichi what were you going to say?" Koushiro asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Taichi said and walked to where the others are already.

When they returned, Taichi couldn't stop thinking about the voice that spoke to him earlier.

_What does it mean by help me? Maybe there's a connection to that voice and the digimon vanishing but how? Maybe if I rest a bit it would help out._

Taichi curled up in his blanket and closed his eyes. He quickly drifted into a dream.

_It was dark, there were no walls, no light. Taichi was floating in the darkness. _

"_Is anybody here?" He asked. Just then a blast of cold air surrounded him._

_You can hear me right?_

"_That voice…" Taichi turned around and gasped. It was a black shadowy figure with blood red eyes. It was smiling at Taichi._

_You can see me right?_

"_Just what the heck are you…" _


	3. Chapter 3

I am not really good in Chapter titles so I'm not going to do anymore chapter titles. So this is the third chapter of The Crest of Origin. I hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon

CHAPTER THREE

"_Just what the heck are you…"_

_Taichi looked at the shadow figure in front of him. It's smile grew wider and it's eyes glowed brighter._

_I knew it… You're here to help me?_

"_Help you? What do you mean? And why am I the only that can see you?" Taichi asked it. His smile grew even bigger._

_The surrounding started to get colder. Taichi started shivering. His body started feeling numb. He couldn't move nor breathe._

"_W-what are you d-doing? " Taichi's body got colder and colder._

_He saw the figure started to raise up what looks like his skin but was in fact a dark hood._

_As it was raising its hood, Taichi couldn't bare the freezing temperature and was starting to black out. _

_Before he could pass out he saw the figures neck. Taichi noticed a something on it._

_T-that s-symbol… Taichi thought but suddenly passed out._

_Ah… Wait! You have to help me! Please don't leave!_

_The figure pulled back it's hood and ran to Taichi's but he disappeared before he could grab him._

Taichi woke up gasping for air. It was all a haze for him. He started looking for anything to hold on to but suddenly fell to the ground. Hikari, who was sleeping above him heard the fall and looked down.

"Taichi? Why are you on the ground?" Hikari said half asleep. Then she noticed that his brother was shivering crazy. "Taichi!" She yelled and went down. She held her brothers hand then let it go instantly.

"You're freezing! What's going on?" Hikari started to get worried and took her blanket down to warm up his brother. "H-hikari?" Taichi said in a whispering tone. Suddenly, their parents came in the room and saw Taichi. "Mama! Something's wrong with Taichi. He's cold!" Hikari said to her parents. Their father walked towards them and held his sons head. "He's freezing!" Their mother called 119 while Hikari and the their father gave him more blankets. "He's still shivering…" Hikari said really concerned about his brothers condition. The ambulance came and took Taichi to the hospital. Both their parents went with the ambulance and asked Hikari to wait inside.

"Taichi… please be allright." Hikari said cupping her hands. She went back in and called Koushiro.

"Oh… Hikari, why are you still awake? It's midnight already." Koushiro said yawning a bit.

"T-taichi was sent to the hospital."

"Huh! Why? What happened?"

"I don't know for sure yet." Hikari started whimpering.

Koushiro started getting worried. "Hey Hikari, Taichi's going to be allright. "

"How can you be so sure Koushiro?"

"Because! He's Taichi! He'll survive anything. Espacially with that thick skull of his."

Hikari giggled a little. "You're right Koushiro, he's Taichi. I'm sure he'll be allright."

"Hang in there okay Hikari?" Koushiro said and they both bid goodbye.

_Please get better Taichi. _Hikari went in their room and lied down on Taichi's bed.

The next day, Hikari woke up to a familiar face. "You're back!" Hikari jumed up and hugged her brother which made them fall down. "Hikari! Sorry for worrying you." Taichi said holding hear head. He could see the glow on her face which made him more happier.

"Taichi! Hikari! Breakfast is ready!" their mom called them from the living room.

At breakfast, their parents discussed what happened in the hospital.

"The doctors didn't know what happened to Taichi actually." Their dad said still confused.

"He was freezing cold at first but when they were about to check up on him his temperature started rising then he was allright." Their mother said cooking some eggs.

"They said I was malnourished. That I wasn't eating that much." Taichi was serious at first but then looked around him and saw their were giggling. "What's so funny?" Taichi was confused but then looked at his part of the table. It was full of bowls. He blushed a bit and everyone laughed. "At least you're all right now." Hikari smiled at her brother who in turn gave a smile back.

Then the phone rang. Hikari went to the living room and answered the phone. "Hello. This is the Yagami residence how can we help you?"

"Taichi? Oh, so you're allright now. Thank goodness."

"Koushiro? Yeah, I'm fine now. But why'd you call?"

"Eh!? Don't you remember? We're supposed to be going to the digiworld today!"

"Oh yeah! Haha sorry Koushiro, I forgot. Don't worry, we'll be there in the school soon."

"No need for that Taichi, we're all going to use my laptop to go to the digiworld. But aren't you going to rest up a bit first? You did just come back from the hospital."

"Like I said Koushiro, I'm fine."

"If you say so… Anyways we're already all here so you better hurry."

"All right. Don't worry, we'll be there. Okay bye."

Taichi hung up the phone and called Hikari.

"Hikari! We're going!"

"What? But you just came back from the hospital!" their mom yelled.

"I said I'm fine! The doctors said I'm fine too! Don't you trust them?"

"Taichi!" Their dad held their mother's arm who was about to leave the kitchen.

"Come on dear, he looks fine."

"But what happens if…"

Hikari stood up. "Don't worry! If anything happens we're going to take care of it!"

Their mom sighed and looked at Hikari. "Fine. But if anything happens to Taichi, make sure to inform us."

"It's going to be all right mama! Hurry up Hikari or Koushiro's going to have a fit." Taichi yelled in front of the door. "Allright! Don't be pushy!" Hikari ran to the door and they left for Koushiro's house.

They knocked on Koushiro's front door. "Hey Koushiro! Let us in!" Taichi yelled.

"I'm coming!" Koushiro opened the door and let the two inside. In his room everyone was already there. "We heard what happened. Are you sure you're all right?" Mimi asked Taichi.

"I'm sure Mimi!" Taichi said a little annoyed of people asking him if he was allright.

"Now that everyone's here, I have to show you something before we enter the digiworld." Koushiro said. He opened his laptop and checked his mail. "I got this mail from Gennai yesterday. Check it out."

The letter says…

_Koushiro, I am glad you all could come to the digiworld without my call! I am not able to contact you outside of the digiworld because of some disturbance. Anyways, there HAS been a disturbance here for the past 3 months that's been causing the digimons to de-digivolve into nothing. And by that I mean there life is being reversed until they are completely gone from this world. We tried everything to contact you but like I said, we couldn't. I have your digimon here in my house for protection. If you can, please come to my house immediately. I believe I know who is creating this mess and it's not someone you've fought before. I hope you get this email as soon as possible. Who knows what could happen next._

"So there's a new villain in the digiworld." Yamato said.

"And I thought we're FINALLY going to have a peaceful vacation. Apparently not." Mimi said and sighed.

"But seriously, this villain is very dangerous. We need to see Gennai immediately." Koushiro said looking at Taichi. "Taichi, are you okay with this?" Taichi looked at him a little quizzical.

"Absolutely! Agumon and the others are there! And if something as dangerous as that is lurking in the digiworld, who knows what could happen! As chosen children it's our duty to protect the digiworld!"

Koushiro smiled. Everyone got a boost of encouragement and prepared for the trip.

"And don't worry about the travel to Gennai's house, he sent me this new program that directly sends us to his house."

"All right then! Let's go!" Daisuke yelled once again.

And so they opened the Digiport to Gennai's house.

Wow this is the longest chapter yet! If you like longer chapters or maybe shorter ones, please inform me. Thank you and I hope you liked chapter three!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

They reached Gennai's home without any problems and saw him waving at them.

"Hey Gennai!" Koushiro ran towards him. "What's happening Gennai? Who's doing this? Where's our digimon?"

"Now now Koushiro, I'll answer your questions once you're all settled in my house. Now everyone!" Gennai said escorting everyone into his house.

Once everyone got inside, their digimon ran towards them and hugged everyone. Taichi was looking around but he can't see Agumon anywhere. Then he saw agumon appeared from the other room.

"Agumon!" Taichi said running towards his partner.

"Taichi!" Agumon bumped with Taichi and they fell on the ground. Everyone laughed and smiled knowing that their partners are allright. "Children, there's more time to reunite later. Right now we need to discuss the situation at hand." Everyone looked at Gennai and nodded.

"Okay Gennai, please explain what's happening." Miyako said to Gennai who was looking outside the window.

"I told you children that it had this ability to de-digivolve digimon to nothing am I right?" Koushiro nodded and opened his laptop.

"Yes, but what we want to know is why this new villain is doing this?" Gennai looked at everyone.

"Unfortunately, it uses the digimons energy to revive itself." Everyone's eyes opened wide.

"What do you mean by revive itself? And whose this new enemy?" Yamato asked Gennai.

"He's name is Origin." Gennai said turning his head towards the window.

"Who is Origin?" Sora said standing up.

"Origin was one of the first digimons to live in the digiworld. A great companion of mine. He helped us work in creating your crests and digivices. Origin was a very intelligent digimon. And one of the strongest."

Everyone listened to Gennai's story intently.

"He was the perfect digimon. But one day, he was attacked by a group of Skull Greymons and then it happened."

"What happened?" Iori asked.

"He activated an ability that none of us even knew. The ability to suck the life out of digimons. He killed all those Skull Greymon. Origin told us this so we went to where the dead Skull Greymons are. He was so upset then that he was filled with dark energy. The digiworld started splitting up. Water started floating and the forest started burning. We tried to stop him but he was too strong. When I tried to stop him, he blasted me away. I hit a boulder and it spilt into two because of the collision. He looked at me and I saw that hurt expression in his face. A tear ran down his face. He stood up and fixed the state of the digiworld. After that he disappeared saying forgive me."

"What happened to Origin afterwards?" Koushiro said.

"He never returned to us." Gennai said sitting down.

"But he always talked to me in my dreams. Telling me he lost his voice and that he learned to control his abilities and even learned more skills. The bad part was, he didn't look like the origin I knew. Origin was corrupted. We were worried that he could end up fully ruining the whole digiworld so I asked him where he was. He foolishly told us telling us that he was ready to help us again. He didn't know that we were there to kill him."

Sora sat down and looked at Gennai terrified. "You killed him?"

"We couldn't, we knew we couldn't. So we decided to conceal him in a barrier. He was so happy to see us there. He wanted to show us something that day but I we were too focused in concealing him. He realized what we were about to do and tried to escape but the he was already being covered by the barrier. He looked at me in anger before his whole body was covered. In the end we were able to conceal him in the barrier."

Everyone started looking depressed. Taichi looked the most depressed at hearing this information. Then Gennai took out something from his pocket.

"Before we left, I noticed something glowing behind him. It was a crest."

He placed an old looking crest on the table. Everyone looked at it and saw an unfamiliar symbol. The crest showed a broken circle with eight rays inside it. Taichi's eyes widened. He held his arm band tightly.

_That symbol, could it be…_

"Say Gennai, what did Origin look like?" Taichi asked now fully aware that something is following him.

Gennai opened a drawer and took an album. He turned the pages until he saw what he was looking for. He showed the chosen children the picture. It showed a young Gennai next to a 16 year old looking boy wearing a white hooded cape. His eyes covered by the hood showing only his smile.

_I'm sure of it! _Taichi thought gripping his arm band even tighter.

"Is there something wrong Taichi?" Gennai asked looking at the boy behind everyone. Then he saw something familiar about Taichi.

_That face… _ Gennai went closer to Taichi. "Show me what you're hiding Taichi." Gennai looked at Taichi gripping his arm band. "Taichi… what's going on?" Hikari said looking at his brother worried. Everyone was looking at Taichi concerned. They were all behind Gennai at that time. Taichi let his grip lose and raised his arm slowly taking of his arm band. Gennai watched intently praying that his speculations are incorrect. When Taichi completely took off his arm band he showed everyone his pulse area.

"Just as I suspected. You have Origin's crest." Gennai said in disappointment. Taichi bowed his head in terror. "Are you going to conceal me too?" Taichi said not looking at anybody.

Gennai stood their quietly. Everyone shocked at the revelation.

"What's going on here?" Hikari stepped back a bit.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and Review! Review! Review!

Thankyou for reading and prepare for Chapter Five!


	5. Chapter 5

Haha! So since I'm don't have anything productive to do this month other than watch digimon and draw anime, why not publish Chapter 5 already! I also got some reviews today so thank you! I know it's only three reviews but it is my first publicly posted fanfiction story so I'm really happy!

Anyways… Enjoy!

DICLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER FIVE

Everyone was looking at Taichi still bowing his head. Gennai walked closer to Taichi and looked at him straight in the eye. Taichi looked at him with disappointment. "You look too much like him." Gennai said to Taichi who looked at him surprised. "No, I won't conceal you Taichi." Gennai said and grabbed Taichi's arm. Taichi was stunned at what Gennai said. "How long have you had this on your arm?" Gennai asked. Everyone looked at Taichi's arm by this time. Taichi gulped and said, "Three months…"

"So it's the same time as the disturbance started happening." Gennai let go of Taichi's arm and walked towards his room. "I'll be doing some research for a while so you children make yourself at home."

Mimi, Sora and Hikari were in the kitchen preparing some food while the others sat down and discussed the crest on Taichi's arm.

"Is this what you were going to talk to me about Taichi?" Koushiro asked his friend still looking down.

"No, I was going to tell you about a voice I kept hearing." Yamato turned towards Taichi.

"A voice? You mean Origin's?"

"I wasn't sure yesterday but I believe it's him. When I saw his picture, I knew it was him. But just like Gennai said, he wasn't the same."

"What did he look like?" Takeru said coming inside the room. Taichi clenched his fists and looked and closed his eyes. A vision of Origin's face appeared to him.

"He wears a dark almost liquid looking cape cloak with a hood. It was covering is face but I could clearly see his glowing red eyes and that inhuman grin. I only saw him in my dreams but the only thing I remember from the dream was seeing the same crest on his neck. The next thing I knew I was shivering on the ground with Hikari looking at me worried."

Taichi opened his eyes and looked around him. Everyone looked at him concerned. Suddenly he started feeling cold and numb.

"Taichi are you allright?" Yamato moved closer to his friend. Taichi was motionless, his eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Taichi!" Jou shouted. Hikari heard the scream and ran to the room where they were all in. He saw his brother. "What happened!" Just then Taichi started drifting away from them. Suddenly he heard a voice.

_So you did see me… but why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? Where are you?_

"Origin!"Taichi shouted and looked at his surroundings. He was in the dark area again.

_You know my name… how did you know that? _His voice started sounding agitated.

Taichi's surroundings started getting colder again. He started shivering. Origin's smile started turning to a frown. He slowly took off his hood when he noticed Taichi's body start to look paler.

Just then he finally took of his hood. Taichi's eyes widened. He stared at Origin and his mouth dropped. Origin looked at Taichi frowning. He looked just like Taichi only his hair was straight and flowing down until his jaw bone. His hair was black and his eyes glowed bloddy red. But Taichi can't deny that their appearance do seem similar.

"Y-you…" Taichi backed away from Origin. Then Origin looked at Taichi and saw his arm. His eyes opened wide.

_That symbol!_

Origin started grinning and his yes glowed even brighter. He raised his arm and forced Taichi's arm to move and show Origin the crest.

_I wasn't wrong… you did have the crest! _Origin's voice sounded annoyed.

Taichi was starting to feel lifeless. He forced out one word… "G-gennai… Ahhhhh!" Suddenly Taichi's body was consumed by dark energy. It felt like his energy was being taken away from him.

_Gennai… so you're with that traitor!? _Origin's eyes glowed dark red.

_It can't be helped, I guess I'll just have to finish you off before that happens._

Taichi fell to the ground. He forced himself still feeling his energy leaving him. "W-what do you mean?"  
_I'm going kill you and use your body as my own and finally take revenge on that nuisance Gennai!_

Taichi tried to stand up but was too weak to do it. He felt like death was nearing him.

_I thought being nice was going to make you cooperate but you wouldn't have helped me anyway… Why didn't I do this earlier?_

Origin started laughing maniacally. Taichi was losing it, he was blacking out. _"I have to do something! I won't let him use me… I won't let him hurt Gennai or anymore digimon! I WONT!"_ he thought. Taichi's eyes opened and light entered the dark area.

_What the… NO!_

Origin got distracted and Taichi got to stand up. He looked at Origin with dull eyes. The whole place was being surrounded by light.

_How did you activate it!?_

Taichi didn't reply. "Do you hate light?" Taichi said in a monotonous tone staring at him outraged. Origin put back his hood and covered his head with his hands.

_How did this idiot… Ahhhhh!_

They heard someone's voice. "Taichi!"

"Hikari…" Taichi turned his head around. When he looked back Origin was nowhere to be found. The surrounding returned to black and he fainted.

The others were circled around Taichi and Hikari while she constantly shook his brother forcing him to wake up. Takeru moved towards Hikari and tried to pull her away. "Hikari, that's enough!" Hikari kept shaking his brother while resisting Takeru pulling her away. "Taichi! Taichi! TAICHI!" Hikari stopped shaking him and slapped his brother. Taichi's eyes turned back to normal as he fell. He held his cheeks as he stood up. "Taichi!" Hikari said smiling. Takeru let go of Hikari as she walked towards her brother. "Who the hell slapped me…" Taichi said and looked at Hikari with resentment. "Taichi?" Hikari sat down and tried to hold Taichi's hand but he slapped her hand away from him. Hikari backed away from Taichi terrified. "It hurts you know…" Taichi stood up and constantly looked at Hikari. "Hey Taichi! What the heck are you doing hurting your sister!" Taichi turned around and faced Yamato. Yamato saw the glare his friend was showing. His eyes were the same chocolate brown but his expression was dark. "Sister? What if she's my sister Yamato?" Yamato looked at his friend with disbelief. "T-taichi! What's wrong with you?"

"Something's wrong with me? What?" Taichi asked tilting his head. Yamato backed away from Taichi as we was walking towards him. "What's wrong with me Yamato? Can you tell please tell me…" all of a sudden, Gennai's house started shaking. The windows were about to crack. "You can't tell me can't you..." The table broke into pieces. "What's going on!?" Sora shouted falling to her knees.

"We need to get out of here!" Koushiro said and ran to Gennai's room but was pulled back to the room by some force and fell to the ground. "Koushiro!" Miyako shouted and ran towards her friend. Hikari was on her knees, terrified. Mimi started crying and covered her ears. "I don't like this… please stop this Taichi." she said.

Yamato reached the wall and Taichi got close to him. He held Yamato's neck and raised him up from the ground. Yamato was gasping for air. Taichi's grip got tighter while his expression still was dull and evil. Hikari saw her brother ad stood up. "Why are you doing this…" Hikari said moving closer to her brother. "Why are you hurting your friend…" Taichi let go of Yamato and turned to look at Hikari. "Friend?" Taichi looked at his sister confused. Hikari tightened her grip. "You're not my brother… Who are you…" A tear ran down her face. Taichi gasped and said, "Hikari…" Hikari opened her eyes and looked at his brother straight in the eye. "WAKE UP TAICHI!" a light surrounded Hikari and surrounded the whole house. Taichi's dull expression changed to a sad disappointed face. The light vanished and the house stopped shaking. The next thing she knew she was being held by someone.

"Forgive me Hikari… FORGIVE ME!" Taichi yelled as tears continually ran down his eyes. Hikari cried hearing his brother's words. She hugged him back and smiled. "I'm just glad you're back to normal." Taichi was stunned and hugged his sister even tighter. "I don't want this anymore Hikari."

"Taichi… so do I." Hikari said, her hands shaking.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Okay so haha! This was one hard chapter to write down. Anyways I hope you like it and if you like to, leave some reviews!

Thankyou for reading and see you again in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! Forgive me if I haven't written chapter 6 earlier but I had a huge writers block. So, I fixed this with the only way I know how, I distracted myself by making posters and thinking like I'm the characters. HAHAHA! (I am insane…)

Anyways, after looking at the story from Taichi and Origin's point of view, I discovered something very interesting about the developing events. And I will right it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any negative or positive comments, it is much appreciated.

This is CHAPTER SIX! And since this chapter barged into my head so suddenly, I'll name this chapter "Lies." Also, this would probably take days to write and would be the longest (and by longest I mean longest) chapter I will write in this fanfiction so far.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER SIX

It has been 2 weeks since the children came home from their visit to Gennai. In that time, Taichi never left his room. He would barely sleep and wouldn't touch his food that Hikari brought for him. Hikari was concerned about his brothers actions these past weeks so she decided that they have a meeting about it, without Taichi. The next day, everyone except Taichi met at Jou's house to discuss the predicament at hand.

"So how's Taichi Hikari?" Yamato asked Hikari sitting next to Takeru.

"He's fine. But he seriously hasn't come out of his room. All he does is stare outside the window or sit on his bed saying nothing. I think what happened in Gennai's house really affected him."

"He's always been like that. Even though we forgave him already for strangling me he wouldn't accept it that easily."

"But you know, he has changed a lot after our last battle." Koushiro said looking out the window.

"Why would you say that?" Sora asked him sitting next to Yamato.

"For one, he's more observant and analytical than he used to be. He found out what I was hiding from everyone the day I got the e-mail with just a simple facial expression. It's a huge leap from how he made decisions before when we were kids."

Everyone started thinking about what Koushiro said and Yamato had a revelation. Koushiro nodded and looked at his friend.

"So you noticed something to." Koushiro said. Hikari looked at Yamato still with that surprised expression.

"What's wrong Yamato?"

"I remember the day when Sora and I started dating, we never told anybody about it but the next day in class Taichi stood up next to me in class and said, "Sora doesn't like flowers that much, since you two are together you should know it. I think you don't know it's her birthday tomorrow so try buying her something simple for now." After that, he left and went out the room. I was a little surprised when he found out. It was impossible for him to even find out about it." Sora looked at Yamato and took out her phone with a Piyomon keychain.

Takeru suddenly stood up. "Takeru is everything allright?" Takeru looked down on the ground and then looked at Hikari. "I remember Taichi talked to me the day before you went to the dark ocean." Hikari looked shock but asked what his brother said. "He said, "Something's wrong with Hikari, I'm going to depend on you to protect her." I asked him why he wouldn't just help you himself but looked at me coldly and replied, "I would if it was needed. Besides, don't you want to protect he?" Then he let. The next day, you were sent to the dark ocean and I saved you."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Hikari asked Takeru.

"Because it was to unreal for me at the time. And the thought that he didn't save you himself was very unlike him I thought you wouldn't believe me. Eventhough, Taichi made me stronger that day. If he wasn't there to tell me those words, I wouldn't have been able to help you." Hikari looked at his companion suddenly blushing. Daisuke saw Hikari blushing and steam came out of his ears. When Hikari saw Daisuke she stopped blushing and ignored Daisuke's glare for a bit.

"So he's been like this even before our last adventure." Koushiro started thinking of theories when suddenly someone knocked at Jou's door. "Who's there?" Jou asked.

"I know everyone's there Jou, let me in."

"Taichi!" Jou ran to the door and opened it. Everyone was shocked at Taichi who was walking inside the house. He sat down on the ground and looked at everybody. He scratched his head and said, "If you guys want to talk about me, you just need to ask." Everyone looked at him still with that shocked face. Koushiro was the first one to speak up.

"Taichi, how did you know?"

"Hikari had only one reason to leave the house and that was to talk to anyone of you. I wasn't invited so I bet you were talking about me."

"That's amazing how you thought of that. But why did it take you that long to discover it?" Koushiro replied.

"I knew about it the moment Hikari left without telling me. The reason why I got here late was because I was collecting my thoughts. It took me some weeks to analyze everything. Sorry Hikari if I didn't tell you." Hikari looked at his brother a little disappointed.

"You worried me."

"I know, but I was too deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize my own surroundings." Taichi also showed a sign of disappointment on his face.

"Wait, Taichi what were you thinking of? It took you two weeks to finally analyze everything. It must be important." Iori looked at Taichi a little curious. Taichi smiled at him then looked at everyone seriously.

"After our visit and the event where I literally lost it… sorry for that Yamato." Yamato looked at his friend a little annoyed. "It's all right Taichi, you didn't know what you were doing." Taichi looked at him.

"Actually, I knew what I was doing. I fully understood the situation and I acted like that because of my emotions. From what I theorized, this ability moves with how the person using it acts. That's why I said sorry." Yamato looked a little scared but shook it off and accepted Taichi's apology. He thought their friendship was more important than having a grudge against him.

"Anyways, after we found out the back story of why origin is absorbing digimon energy I knew something was wrong. I was never that annoyed in my life."

"What do you mean by something wrong? Does that mean you don't believe Gennai's story?" Koushiro said. Everyone looking at him then back at Taichi.

"Gennai lied to us yes. Let me explain why I believe so. First of all, that's one crazy digimon. He wouldn't just get angry by getting locked up. And from what I've seen, he wasn't concealed at all. If Origin was concealed, I would think that he wouldn't even be able to do much harm to the digital world or even contact me through a dream. Plus, no matter how strong it was, if you conceal a digimon it can't use it's abilities outside of the barrier. So if Gennai said that this digimon was concealed, wouldn't it be stupid to think that it was his doing? So why did Gennai tell us that it was him knowing that Origin was concealed in the first place?"

Everyone agreed still confused with some of the details. Hikari looked at his brother.

"So you're saying that Gennai is hiding something from us?"

"Precisely, man now I know what Koushiro feels like. Anyways, now that I know Gennai lied to us, I laid out some theories as to why he would lie about this important matter. I believe that Origin being an apprentice to Gennai is true considering the picture they had together. But there was something that happened between Gennai and Origin. Most of Gennai's story was factual but that moment when he said Origin lost it, it didn't make sense that he would lose it at that moment."

"But Origin lost it because he did something wrong right?" Hikari said looking at his brother.

"No, if Origin was to get disappointed, why didn't he lose it the time he actually accidentally killed those SkullGreymons?"

"That is true, Gennai did say that he called for their help before he lost it." Miyako said looking down on the ground.

"It would only mean that Origin had the ability to control his powers from the beginning." Taichi said stopping for a moment and started walking. "T-taichi, where are you going?" Jou asked his friend unsure what he was about to do. Taichi looked at him quizzically saying, "To the bathroom, I jugged a ton of water before going here."

Jou sighed in relief. "I thought…" he was cut off when Taichi said, "Yeah I know what you thought. I guess it can't be helped." Everyone stared at each other with concern and sat there in silence.

A few minutes later Taichi rejoined his friends and looked at them. "I know what you're all thinking and I'm doing my best not to reactivate it again so please stop giving me that look." Everyone took their eye off Taichi. "So as I was saying, Origin can control his powers. If that's true then he's lurking everywhere in the digital world and probably also in the real world." Taichi stopped talking for a while. Then Koushiro opened his laptop and started typing. Taichi's eyes opened and looked at Koushiro's laptop. "That e-mail…" Koushiro looked at Taichi looking at his laptop. "I see…"

"Koushiro, look for the emails Gennai sent us." Koushiro nodded and opened his email. Daisuke looked annoyed and Taichi noticed this. "Daisuke? What the heck, you've had that face since I came here. Did I do something wrong?" Daisuke looked at his former soccer leader and shook his head. "It's not that! It's just that…" Daisuke's eyes looked the other way and Taichi followed his eyes seeing Hikari and Takeru together. He giggled a bit. "What's so funny Taichi?"

"Kids these days…" Taichi said messing up Daisuke's hair. Some of them giggled at the sight. Just then, Taichi looked at Mimi giggling to. "You've been quiet for a while… Did you get anything I said earlier?" he said caringly to her. Mimi looked a bit embarrassed looking at Taichi. "Of course I did! I just don't have anything to say about the situation." She looked away from Taichi but then looked back seeing Taichi still looking at her and then looked away once again.

"I found the e-mail Gennai sent… what the?" Koushiro looked confused as he continued to scroll down the screen. Taichi looked at his friend and said, "_That_ mail is gone isn't it?" Koushiro looked at his friend and nodded. "Forgive me Taichi…"

"It's allright. It only makes my theories more realistic. By that I mean that the emails weren't sent by Gennai."

"What do you mean by that Taichi?" Ken asked the older digidestined.

"It means that Everything I've told you so far, everything I've thought of are starting to make its conclusion."

Everyone looked at Taichi now focused at what he is going to say next.

"If I'm correct the first e-mail is still their right Koushiro?"

"Yes it is."

"If you read it, you would notice that the first part of the e-mail and the following parts are very disturbing."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked. Taichi smiled at her and looked at everybody. "When you entered Gennai's house, who did you first see?"

"Our partners." Iori replied. "Now, if I ask you where they were when we were discussing about Origin, can you answer?" everyone's eyes opened wide. "You're right Taichi, after our digimons hugged us we never actually saw our partners anymore." Koushiro said. "So if they our partners weren't there then could that mean that they were…" Hikari was cut off by Daisuke and Ken who both spoke at the same time saying, "Illusions!"

"Right, the digimon we saw in Gennai's house were illusions. But why would they only be illusions? So I thought about the e-mail Gennai sent. His words on the first part was asking us not to go to the digiworld but the next sentences seemed to show a sign of threatening us."

"So what do you suppose is happening Taichi?" Yamato asked now more curious than ever.

"Everything that Gennai said was stupid. But not only that, also his actions are very confusing. First of all, if Gennai couldn't send an email from the beginning, why did he insist on writing an e-mail but didn't even try to send our digimon to contact us knowing the digi gates work fine. I realized that when Gennai was apparently able to send us a portal from our world."

Everyone was confused as to what Taichi was saying but realizing that it all started to make more sense they sat quietly and continued listening.

"Now we found out that an e-mail specifically sent to me was deleted but why? It said not to tamper with things that aren't to be tampered with. It doesn't make sense!"

Then Taichi had a huge revelation and continued talking.

"It's just like the old days. Oh you annoying old man! When I saw the shocked face Gennai showed when he looked at the crest, the e-mail started to make no sense to me. Why would he be shocked when he sent an e-mail making it look like he knew about it? Then I thought the e-mail was taken out to make sure no suspicion was made against someone. Since Gennai would usually give us hidden messages, he knew someone from our group would find out about it sooner or later. Funny thing is, I did find out the hidden meaning."

"So that was a code? But how did you end up with that conclusion?" Koushiro asked.

"That's what took me a while to get here. If you read it literally, it would mean to ignore things you weren't supposed to know In the first place. If it was a message from Gennai, it would mean something deeper than that."

Hikari gasped. "Do you mean that something happened to Gennai?"

"Precisely. It would mean he was hiding somewhere when he sent this. He wants us to know something. Something that can help us in this predicament at hand. If that's true then that means the Gennai we saw was fake." Taichi sat quietly.

"Th-that's amazing…" Daisuke said in awe hearing all of those words come out from Taichi.

"If that's true Taichi… then who was the person we were talking to in Gennai's house?" Yamato asked him. Koushiro left his computer on the ground.

"There's no one else to suspect but…" suddenly, a light flashed from Koushiro's laptop. Everyone covered their eyes when they suddenly saw a hand appear from the laptop. "What the…" Taichi didn't get to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt something pierce him from the heart. Everyone ignored the light as they saw something more painful. Taichi was motionless, bleeding with his eyes wide opened. Hikari let a tear fall from her eyes. "T-taichi…" she said as tears continued coming out from her eyes. Taichi then moved. Hikari saw this then Taichi suddenly said something. "F-find G-genai…" he let out one more smile to everyone before his eyes turned dull and his whole body stopped moving. "TAICHI!" Hikari screamed as the light started surrounding the whole area. The next thing they knew, Taichi wasn't with them anymore and they were in Gennai's house once again.

"N-no… what j-just happened?" Mimi was on her knees continuously crying. Hikari who was being comforted by Takeru also kept on crying.

"T-taichi's dead?" everyone heard a familiar voice talk to them. They looked around and saw a digimon appear from the door.

"Agumon?"

Author's note:

Yeah I think no one really expected that it was going to turn out like this. I didn't expect this to happened to actually but the idea just came to me. It shocked me that it ended like this but I hope you still enjoyed it. (I hope)

Thankyou for reading this chapter, my longest so far.

Hope to see you next chapter also. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Taichi woke up in a dark cave. He sat up and flinched suddenly holding his chest. He then remembered the moment he was pierced in the heart. He looked at his chest and saw no bruises. "Was I dreaming? Where am I?" he stood up and went outside the cave. The light struck him and he covered his eyes. When he adapted to the light outside he looked around. "I'm in the digiworld…" suddenly he heard someone talk.

_I found you! _

"_That voice…" _he thought. He looked around but he couldn't see anything.

_Come out already!_

"_Origin!"_ Taichi heard a younger voice shout it also. He saw a kid appear from the cave.

"That's…" Taichi said.

Meanwhile, Hikari and the others saw Agumon in Gennai's house. "Agumon!" Hikari moved towards the digimon but Yamato helled her hand. "Remember what Taichi said…" Yamato said to her showing a serious facial expression. Hikari looked at Agumon and walked towards it. She was looking eye to eye with Agumon and she suddenly piched it. "Ow! Hikari why did you do that?" Agumon said holding the pinched cheek. Hikari smiled and hugged the digimon. "Agumon! I'm so glad you're here!" she wiped the tears from her face then realizing that Agumon wasn't an illusion. She looked at everyone who was standing up at this point. Yamato walked towards Agumon and asked it, "Where were you yesterday Agumon?" Agumon remembered something and said, "Follow me everyone!" and rushed towards Gennai's room. They followed Agumon with caution and entered the room. They were surprised by the sudden appearance of all their digimons inside the room. "Sora!" Piyomon said and jumped at her partner. "It's been years since we saw each other!" Everyone went to their digimons. "V-mon, why are you all here in Gennai's room?" the digimons looked at each other. V-mon sighed and said, "We don't actually know. We were hiding from that person killing the digimons then a light appeared right infront of us. The next thing we knew we were here in Gennai's house."

"Then we heard someone outside. I came out and saw you guys. Then you said…" Agumon bowed his head. "Heard what agumon?" Palmon asked. Then Mimi suddenly hugged Palmon tightly. When Palmon looked at her partner she had a hurt expression on her face. "Mimi?"

Everyone showed the same hurt face and Palmon realized that Taichi wasn't with them. "Where's Taichi Mimi?" Mimi bit her lip then said, "He's gone." The digimons were all shocked hearing that. "What are we going to do know?" They all looked depressed and lost all will power. Suddenly Daisuke stood up. "Daisuke… what are you…" Hikari was cut off when Daisuke started talking. "Taichi said we should find Gennai… What are we doing then sulking around?" Takeru looked at his companion surprised. "Taichi might not be here but he told us something to do right? He would want us to accomplish that right?" Daisuke suddenly let out a tear. "He won't like us acting like this! He would say we're wasting time, that we need to keep moving! He would say that we're digidestineds!"

"Daisuke…" Miyako suddenly stood up. Daisuke curled his fingers and formed a fist. He looked at everyone with mixed expressions of disappointment, anger, and grief.

"He's right, we're digidestineds! What are we doing? I know it's painful but we have to finish what Taichi started right? With or without him. It's just like our soccer, if you lose a player you have to keep fighting and keep getting stronger! Get up guys and fight!" Daisuke stopped talking. The room fell silent. Yamato walked towards Daisuke and held his shoulders. Daisuke looked up. "Yamato?"

"Taichi taught you well Daisuke." Yamato grinned.

"That shocked me Daisuke." Daisuke looked at Takeru who was standing up. Everyone all of a sudden started smiling. Daisuke looked around him eyes wide open. Ken walked towards him and so did the others.

"Your right Daisuke, Taichi wanted us to find Gennai right?" Hikari said. Daisuke nodded. "Then let's go find him!" Daisuke smiled seeing everyone back on their feet again. He wiped off his tears. "Yeah. Let's go find Gennai!" "YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Just then, a rattling sound came from the closet in the room. Daisuke and Ken looked at each other and went near it. The rattling noise continued as they walked towards it. They grabbed the closet doors. "On three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

They opened the closet and saw Gennai tied up inside with a cloth covering his mouth.

"Gennai!?" Daisuke said. He and Ken helped him and untied him and took off the cloth.

"Gennai, what were you doing inside the closet?" Mimi asked.

"Origin." Gennai said coughing. "You must have been trapped there for weeks! I'll get some water."

"Thank you." Gennai said. Daisuke remembered that Taichi said everything the fake Gennai said was a lie.

"Origin… Gennai! Please tell us more about Origin!" Daisuke yelled.

"Sure. It seems that you need to know it now." Gennai said.

After Mimi came back to the room and Gennai drank water, he stood up and took out an album from the closet.

"Origin was one of the first digimons to ever become a digidestined's partner."

"So you're saying he's like Agumon and the others?" Yamato said.

"No, unlike Agumon and the others, Origin had no form. The only way to know where he is was with his human partner."

"So… who was his human partner?" Hikari asked.

"Origin was originally a nice digimon, it's horrible what happened to him."

Gennai slowly took of the same photo of Him and Origin but this photo was longer than what they saw earlier.

"_It can't be…" Taichi said seeing the young boy appear from the cave._

"_That's…" _

Gennai finally took it the whole photo off the album and the whole room fell silent.

"_T-that's… me…" Taichi said as the young boy appeared infront of him suddenly passing through his body._

"_I thought you'd never find me! Haha!" said the young Taichi smiling at no one._

The photo showed Taichi next to Origin smiling.

"Taichi… was one of the first digidestineds?" said Hikari.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"But when we first came to the digital world, he didn't even recognize the digiworld. He was as stunned as we were." Koushiro said.

"Also, when we were kids, he didn't even know what koromon was." Hikari said remembering their first meeting with a digimon.

"There is a reason for that. But I really don't want to revisit it." Gennai said.

"Why, what happened? Please tell us Gennai." Hikari begged.

Gennai had no choice. They had those determined curious faces.

"Allright. But let me start from the beginning."

At that moment, Taichi was looking at his younger self looking at what was an invisible being.

_You said we were only playing hide and seek near the river…_

The young Taichi laughed.

"_Who are you talking to?" _ Taichi said walking closer to his kid self but just passed through him.

"_Well you know every single hiding spot near the lake so I hid somewhere else!" _said the your Taichi scratching his head.

… _well, you're lucky you still got found. Everyone was getting worried. You shouldn't do that again okay Taichi?_

The younger Taichi pouted and said, _"Sorry Origin. But I knew you could find me!"_

"_Origin? But where… you were talking to no one."_ Just then Taichi saw his younger self walking away.

"_Am I dreaming? I thought I died earlier… Why does this feel so familiar?"_

Just then a group of older kids appeared near the young Taichi. Taichi ran towards them and gasped.

"_These people…"_

"_Taichi! You said to play hide and seek near the river!"_ said an older boy messing his hair.

"_Sorry, but Origin found me so it's allright!"_

One girl sighed and said, _"You know Origin won't be able to be with you forever Taichi. You have to think about your companions too allright?"_

The younger Taichi apologized and promised to never do it again. One other guy walked closer to the younger Taichi and bent down.

"_Why do I recognize them… They're so familiar."_

The guy looked at Taichi straight in the eye and said, _"As a digestined, you should also think of your partners feelings. I bet Origin was so worried about you."_

"_Origin… my partner?"_

"_Oh yeah, you know we can't see Origin right Taichi? Where is he now?"_

"_Oh yeah! Origin and I thought of an idea for you guys to see him!"_

"_Really? How are you going to do that?"_

The young Taichi grinned. Taichi just observed the conversation. At that moment, a gust of wind blew around them Taichi included. The next thing Taichi saw were two younger Taichi's.

"_Origin can transform like me! Now you could see him!" _the younger Taichi said.

"_Wow! That's amazing! So you're Origin huh?"_

Origin blushed seeing the girl looking at her. Everyone was looking at Origin with Origin feeling a bit embarrassed.

"_It's amazing and all now that we can see him but, don't you think you two look too much alike? How could we differentiate you two?"_ Said the guy who last talked to Taichi earlier.

"_You're right…" _the younger Taichi said thinking of a solution.

"_Just straighten Origin's hair! We can totally differentiate you!" _ Taichi said and his eyes opened wide when he heard the girl say the excact same words he said.

"_That's right… I know these people. I've fought with them. They're the first digidestined's! And I was… huh…"_

Just then, Taichi suddenly returned back to the dark area he was before when he first met Origin. He saw Origin looking at him with anger. Taichi looked at Origin with remorse and looked away.

_Now do you remember…_

Taichi let a tear fall from his cheeks.

"_Yes…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Now I was supposed to write a bonus chapter when I reach a thousand views but I didn't realize that I'm almost there and I haven't built up to it yet. So, I'll probably write the bonus chapter when I've reached 1500? I never even expected that I'd reach 900 so thanks for the viewers who constantly read my story.

Also, this story isn't going to be as exciting as any of the others are so forgive me for that. This is another build up story. And I really needed to show some back story so I apologize in advance for anyone who didn't like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon

CHAPTER EIGHT

Everyone sat in a circle inside Gennai's room.

"Let's begin with the first time I met Taichi. It was supposedly nine years ago in your world when the digidestineds just began their adventure."

supposedly 9 years ago

"Hello chosen children." Said a young Gennai looking at the first chosen children formed in a circle around his hologram.

"Who are you?" Said Riku, the oldest of all the digidestined there. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than any of them and he wore a brown tattered cape just like the rest of his friends.

"You can call me Gennai."

"Gennai… are you here to help us?" said a young Taichi moving closer to Gennai's hologram.

"Yes little one. But may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" said Taichi.

"Where is your digimon partner?" Everyone scratched their headsand looked at one another.

Melody, blonde girl who looks like she was 11 held taichi's shoulders and said, "To be honest Gennai, Taichi doesn't have a partner. He said he has one but we never see it." Just then, Taichi shrugged his shoulders and moved even closer to Gennai.

"I do have a digimon! He's right next to me! They can't see him, only I can."

Gennai looked at the young boy who was determined to prove his partners real.

"Tell me Taichi, what's your partners name?"

"He's name is Origin! He's very cool!"

Riku seemed to be annoyed and yelled at Taichi. "Enough Taichi! Origin is not real!"

Taichi turned his head and looked at his friend in anger. "Shut up! Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not real!"

"I said that's enough Taichi!" he was about to hit Taichi when he was pushed away by something making him fall down to the ground.

"What the…" said Riku.

"Origin! Why did you do that?" said Taichi. Gennai was as surprised as everybody when he saw what happened.

"Origin you say… Taichi, what does Origin look like?" said Gennai. Taichi looked at Gennai.

"Nothing actually. I know where Origin is and I can follow him but he never really shows what he looks like."

"What a peculiar digimon you have their Taichi!" Gennai said laughing.

"So you believe me? Origin, Gennai believes me!" Taichi said looking at the sky. Then everyone heard a voice.

_Thank you for believing in me Gennai…_

"Where did that voice come from?" said Melody who was lying next to their fallen companion.

_Huh… they can hear me Taichi!_

"You can hear Origin? Awesome! Now you have to believe me!"

Now…

"Everyone was baffled and at the same time embarrassed. They didn't really believe that he was really telling the truth. He was a kid after all and they thought he was making stuff up to make him get more attention." Gennai said.

"It seems that Taichi really cared for Origin." Agumon said pouting. Hikari saw Agumon and held his hand.

"Taichi really cared for you too Agumon!" Hikari smiled and tried to cheer him up.

"It seems that he was very happy back then. I don't see why Origin would be so vengeful." Koushiro said.

"I thought so too back then. They were both very happy. And now that everyone believed Taichi or Origin's existence they were able to easily fight evil digimons. Then one day, Taichi and Origin had this idea of Origin morphing to look like Taichi so that everyone can see him. The problem was they were too similar to one another so they decided to straighten Origin's hair to be able to differentiate them from one another. But their voice was enough to differentiate them. Origin sounded much like a sixteen year old kid. So they decided to let him look like an older Taichi to match it. They were very creative."

"So was it Origin that we were talking to before?" Takeru asked.

"Yes… apparently he found out Taichi was coming to the digiworld and went berserk. He attacked me in my home before I could send you the e-mail and he messed it up."

"I'm confused Gennai, if Taichi and Origin were so close, why would Origin go berserk when he saw him?" Iori asked. The room fell silent for a while then suddenly Gennai spoke.

"It was before their final battle. A group of strong digimons were attacking them and they had to retreat. Taichi got too cocky and ran away to fight on his own. They had an argument that day."

"I've had enough Origin! You're stronger than anyone of those digimons. We can beat anything!" the young Taichi said.

"Taichi… why do you put too much trust into me?" Origin said floating next to his partner.

"It's true isn't it!? You're stronger than any of them! We don't need them!" Taichi said screaming at his partner.

"Enough Taichi!" Origin yelled and shocked his partner.

"Why are you like this Taichi?"

Taichi didn't speak. He was trying not to look at Origin.

"I don't know you anymore…" Origin said.

Taichi looked at Origin crying. "O-origin… your crying."

Taichi walked towards his partner and was about to apologize when they heard a scream.

"That's Melody!" Taichi said. Origin and Taichi stared at each other.

"I'm sorry for being too cocky!" Taichi said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you!" Origin said. They smiled at each other and ran towards where Melody and the others were.

They saw a huge digimon fighting the others. They saw Melody and her digimon collapsed on the ground injured.

"Melody!" Taichi ran to her.

"T-taichi! Where were you… we were looking all over the place." Melody said smiling at Taichi.

"How could you still say those things? What happened?" Taichi said with a traumatized expression.

"I'm glad you're allright…" Melody slowly closed her eyes and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Melody… don't die… you're only sleeping right?" Taichi said letting out a tear. Origin looked away trying to give the two room but he too was depressed. Riku and the other digidestined saw the scene and ran towards Melody and Taichi.

"Melody!" yelled Riku. Taichi didn't turn around.

"Melody… what happened to her?" Riku said. Inori, another girl in the group, closed her eyes trying not to look at what happened.

"Taichi…" Rin, the second oldest member of the group, came closer to Taichi and held his hands. Taichi gasped and turned around. He saw the others looking at him except for Inori.

"You guys…" Taichi, still with that traumatized face, saw everyone of his friends injured and weak. Riku had cuts on his body. Inori had a bruised shoulder and a scratched hand. Rin had a scar on his face and a bloddy shirt.

"Are you allright? We've been looking all over for you?" said Rin.

"You were looking for me…"

"What happened to Melody?"

"Melody was looking for me too…" Taichi formed a fist and bowed his head.

"You're hurt because of me. Because I left without telling you. Melody's like this because of me."

Rin looked at Taichi stunned. "That's not it Taichi! It was our choice to find you! We knew this would happen!"

"Eventhough, if I didn't run away Melody wouldn't be… Melody wouldn't be…"

Just then, a weird digimon appeared in front of them.

"Haha! The pretty face died? That's so sad… I wanted to play with her more!" said a dark cloaked digimon with the rotting face showing part of his skull.

"She was so pretty. I just wanted to rip her body limb from limb." The digimon laughed.

Taichi glared at the digimon and ran towards it.

"Taichi!" Origin said and ran towards him.

"You Psycho!? I'm going to kill you! I'm going to make you pay!" Taichi was in the brink of insanity as he went closer to the digimon.

"Oh! Looks like this one is going to be fun to kill." Said the digimon.

"I won't let you do that, psycho!" Origin appeared behind the digimon and kicked it making it fall to the ground.

"Origin…" Taichi said and stopped running.

"You didn't think I'd let you do this alone did you?" Origin said as he flew around. He shot the digimon with one light attack and it ended him instantly.

"You did it Origin!" Taichi said as he ran to his partner.

"Taichi!" Origin said before a spike punctured him directly through the heart.

"O-origin…"

"Ahahaha! This is so hilarious!" said a digimon fully covered in dark spikes.

"Taichi… run!" Origin said as he fell to his knees.

"No… It's all because of me again… Origin's dying because of me…" Taichi continued to look at Origin in remorse. Origin was falling down and the spiked digimon kept kicking him.

"Stop that…" Taichi said. The digimon ignored him. Taichi walked closer to Origin. The digimon looked at him.

"Oh? You want to die too?" it said holding a new spike. Origin lied down their motionless.

"GET AWAY FROM ORIGIN!" Taichi yelled and a huge flash of light covered the whole area. The digimon started screaming as it disappeared. Origin and the others were being covered by the light.

"Taichi?" Origin said looking around the light but fainted. When Origin woke up, he saw Riku, Inori, Rin, and Melody circling around someone.

"Melody!" Origin flinched and held his chest. The spike was gone and his bruise was healed. Melody turned around and saw Origin. She was crying. When Origin realized that Taichi was the one in the middle, he immediately ran towards them and saw his partner lying on a tree smiling with blood running down his forehead. Everyone backed away to let Origin sit next to Taichi. Everyone left them alone for a moment.

"I'm sorry I caused all this…" Taichi said.

"You didn't cause all of this Taichi. None of it was your fault." Taichi just smiled.

"Our crest isn't lighting anymore… look." Taichi opened his palm and Origin saw their crest. It looked like a carved rock. And no energy can be felt from it.

"It is isn't it."

"So does that mean I can't see you again if you stop using that form?"

"No. Remember that symbol in your hand?"

"Yeah." Taichi said glancing at his left arm that had a symbol.

"I have it on my neck too. It means we're going to be able to see each other anytime."

"That's nice." Taichi said resting on Origin's lap.

"Hey Origin, can I ask you some things?"

"Of course you can…" said Origin letting out a smile.

"Why don't you have mon in your name?"

"That's because I named myself. I wanted something Original so I named myself Origin."

"Why did you start wearing that white cape?"

"I was jealous because all of you wore capes so I made one."

"Look, my blood is staining your cape."

"Then I'll make it black so I would have something to remember you by."

"You're weird…"

"So are you…"

"Origin?"

"Yeah…"

"I feel cold…"

"Just sleep it off Taichi, just sleep it off." Taichi closed his eyes. His body slowly started disappearing. Then Origin realized his body was disappearing too. His current body wasn't going to last, he had to turn back to his original form. He started crying.

"Hey Taichi…"

"Yeah Origin…"

"Promise me three things okay?"

"Okay."

Taichi's legs were already fading away.

"Promise me that you won't forget me… that you'd always know I'll be by your side."

"I promise…"

"Promise me that no matter what, I'll be your partner. I'll be the one protecting you."

"I promise…"

His lower body had already disappeared.

"And promise me that you won't leave me alone. That you won't regret ever meeting me! That you will always smile wherever you go! Promise me that we will always be friends because you're my very first friend. Promise!"

Taichi's remaining body parts started fading.

A tear ran down his cheek. "Promise…"

"Origin… I can't feel my body."

"Sleep it off Taichi, it'll all be all right. I'll guard while you sleep."

"Thank you… Or-"

Just then Taichi disappeared completely. Origin let out all of the tears he was holding in. And as he turned back to his old form he went away.

Back in Gennai's house everyone grew quiet.

"I was behind them all that time. Those two were really unbelievable. That gave the rest of the first digidestined energy that lead to their victory. We all thought Taichi died until the day you all came to the digital world."

"Do you mean he was reborn?"

"No. It would be a possibility but four years later and you people arrived. Origin came to me the day we all thought Taichi died now wearing black clothing just as he promised and he helped me with stabilizing the digiworld. He also helped me with the creation of your crest. When he found out that the new digidestined was Taichi he confronted him but Taichi couldn't hear him or see him. He asked me why Taichi couldn't hear me and why he had a new partner. I didn't know what to say. He thought that Taichi left him alone and broke all of their promises. I asked him to calm down but he pushed me away and said that I was the one who made all this happen. He called me a traitor and left."

"That's cruel." Hikari said.

"I wonder where Taichi could be. It's way too dangerous now that we know Origin is loose."

All of a sudden, an earthquake commenced and teleported the digidestineds to a lake.

"This is…"

"Welcome back Gennai." Gennai turned around and saw Taichi with a black cape.

"Taichi!" Mimi yelled.

"Taichi? You're mistaken girlie if you think that's who I am." Said Taichi. Mimi looked horrified.

Everyone realized that his voice was different.

"The crest!" Hikari yelled and saw the crest on the neck and the crest on the arm.

"That can't be…" Yamato said.

"So what's your guess digidestined? What do you think happened to Taichi Yamagi!"

"Taichi and Origin morphed together." Koushiro said looking at the person infront of them.

"Bingo! You must be the smart one of the group!"

"No… then that means you're…" Daisuke said but was cut off.

"ORIGIN! Finally, it took you forever to guess that!"

"No… this can't be happening…" Hikari said then realizing the scenery looked different now. The lake water was black and the trees are all dead.

Hikari kneeled down and covered her ears to cover Origin's laugh.

"This can't be happening… Taichi…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! This is chapter nine and I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER NINE

Hikari was covering her ears and begging that this was only a dream. Takeru went to her side and and made her stand up. They were all together side by side looking at their friend still with that nefarious grin.

"Aww… Look at what you made me do to this place. Taichi's going to be upset now. He died here you know… it's the first and last place we met each other." Origin said.

"Taichi didn't die idiot!" Yamato yelled at the person in front of them.

Origin looked at Yamato and stopped grinning.

"You're right. He's here with me now." Origin said holding his chest. Daisuke got enraged and moved in front of the group.

"Hey Daisuke!" Takeru said holding Daisuke back.

"What the heck did you do to Taichi! How dare you use his body like that! He wouldn't just fuse with you like that! What did you do to him!?" Daisuke yelled in anger.

Origin smiled then laughed all of a sudden. He glared at Daisuke with his glowing red eyes.

"Taichi… WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TAICHI!?" he yelled and in invisible force pushed Daisuke back. Daisuke was caught by Yamato and the others.  
"What the heck was that…" Daisuke said.

"It seems like Origin's using his powers." Mimi said.

"Ahaha! How could Taichi ever have friends as weak as you!" Origin said laughing maniacally.

"What did you say!?" Yamato said looking at Gabumon. Gabumon evolved into Garurumon then to WereGarurumon.

"Go! WereGarurumon!" Yamato yelled as were Garurumon ran straight to Origin.

"I thought you were just weak. I never thought you would all be that dumb too." Origin said as he pointed his finger at WereGarurumon. WereGarurumon suddenly de-digivolved back to Gabumon.

"What the… Agh!" Yamato said as Gabumon was hurled towards him making both of them fall down to the ground.

"In case you've forgotten, I can make digimon de-digivolve so you partners are pointless."

Yamato stood up and looked at Origin angrily. He moved his hands forward as everyone was pushed back to the dark water. They got pulled back and were thrown to the ground. Everyone was down on their knees and have a hard time trying to stand up. Origin looked at Gennai who was behind everyone.

"Oh Gennai, I almost forgot about you…" Gennai was teleported in front of Origin. A black spike appeared in Origin's hand.

"What? Gennai!" Takeru yelled.

"Now I think you should get your punishment." Origin was about to hit Gennai when his hand stopped moving.

"What the!? Taichi! Let me do this!" Origin said.

"Taichi? What is he talking about?"

_Don't you dare kill one of my friends!_

Everyone heard that voice. "Taichi…" said Hikari trying to sit up.

_Don't you dare hurt my friends!_

A light surrounded Origin. When it disappeared, Taichi was standing right in front of Gennai.

"Taichi!" Koushiro said.

Origin changed appearances and had straight black hair down to his cheek bone. Just like in Taichi's former dreams. Origin was baffled.

"T-Taichi? How did you… Why would you save him?" Origin said.

"Origin. I thought you'd be happy when I'd stay with you but… why are you hurting my friends? Why are you attacking them when their innocent!"

Origin flinched. "Shut up! They're not innocent! They've been fooling you! They've been using you to do their dirty work!"

"Didn't I do that to you too? Didn't I use you as my shield before? Didn't I cause you to get hurt? WASN'T I THE REASON WHY YOU WERE STABBED IN THE CHEST!?" Taichi yelled.

Origin covered his eyes. "No… that's not…"

"If I wasn't so selfish that day, you wouldn't have been hurt! Don't you get it! I was using you as my weapon!"

"SHUT UP!" Origin yelled as Taichi was suddenly pushed back hitting a tree. Taichi lay still with blood falling from his head. Taichi looked at everyone when they suddenly heard his voice almost telepathically.

_Everyone, I can't stay here much longer… me and Origin will fuse once again and this time I can't get out like I did earlier. I need you to promise me something all right?_

Hikari and the others nodded at his brother as he was suddenly being sucked back to Origins body.

_When Origin goes on a rampage, he can literally end the whole existence of the digital world. You have to defeat him before that happens. I bet HE already knows what's happening so you better make it worth his time when he appears. Also… this may be the last time I'm able to say this to you… Guys…_

Second before Taichi and Origin were to fuse again he said to her.

_Thankyou… for everything…_

Taichi disappeared and Origin returned to his morphed state.

"You peopel… LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!?" Origin yelled as a ton of spikes appeared right behind him.

"How was it our faults! You're the one who hurt him!" Daisuke yelled.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU TAICHI WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS! HE WOULDN'T BE RESENTING MY ACTIONS! HE WOULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN ME!"

A bunch of spikes flew towards them. About to peirce the children, their digimon, and Gennai, an invisible force acted as a sheild and protected them.

"What the!? Who's there!" Origin said looking at his surroundings. A blue dragon type digimon suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Azulongmon!" Hikari said standing up.

"Azulongmon? Tch, what an annoying time to appear right in front me. I guess I have to take you down first." Origin pointed at Azulongmon trying to absorb his energy but nothing was happening.

"You fool! Your tricks won't work on me! I had expected more from Taichi's former partner!" Azulongmon said.

"Former!? I'm still his partner!? And even if I can't de-digivolve you I could still fight you!" Origin ran towards Azulongmon and kicked him in the face. But before his foot could hit Azulongmon, him and the others disappeared.

"What? Where did they go! Agh!" Origin felt a pain in his forehead. Blood started dripping down.

"That's right… Taichi was hurt earlier… I should heal it and rest for a while." Origin sat down the tree which was starting to grow leaves and closed his eyes. The surroundings started turning back to normal.

"Forgive me Taichi. I have to kill them…" Origin said vengefully.

Meanwhile, Taichi was in a dark place lying their unconscious with no one around.

_Everyone, be safe. Beat Origin… please_

Hikari gasped. Takeru looked at her curious. "Is something wrong Hikari?"

"I think I heard Taichi's voice…"

Everyone looked at her. "So did I…" Mimi said.

"Beat Origin… please" Koushiro said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We have to find a way to defeat Origin." Jou said.

Everyone was inside a force field as Azulongmon lead them to a portal.

"What's going to happen now?" Hikari said.

Authors note:

Thank you for reading guys!

I will admit that this story is about to come to its end. Unless you guys would want me to make it longer. Either way I'm having a blast writing this fanfiction.

Chapter Ten is on it's so you better get ready for that!


	10. BONUS 1

Hey there everybody! I hope you like it! This is only a bonus chapter so forgive me if you were awaiting chapter ten. I have a problem in writing the next chapter so I thought of freeing my mind from that for a while. Don't worry chapter ten will be published soon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

BONUS CHAPTER #1

It was two years after the chosen children travelled to the digital world. They were all living their own lives. That day, Yamato and his band continued to rise in popularity. Sora and him are still together and are celebrating their two year anniversary. Hikari and Takeru were cramming for their upcoming exams. They asked Daisuke to join them but he rejected saying that he was going to play soccer with Ken in Daisuke's school soccer field. Iori was at home training with his grandfather. Miyako was in the computer lab having a meeting with the club. Jou was taking his college entrance exam and wasn't able to meet with the others for a long time. Everyone was basically separated at most but they do meet once in a while for special occasions. As for Taichi, he was free most of the time. For his first two years in high school, he was named captain of his soccer club so he practices with them daily. But after that he wouldn't have anything to do. He'd clean the house when he's bored then sleep afterwards. But even though, he wasn't really depressed. After school he went to practice with the soccer club.

"Hi coach!" Taichi said running towards his soccer coach.

"Oh Taichi! I thought you wouldn't come!" his coach said.

"I'm the captain of the club! Why wouldn't I come!" Taichi laughed. An older club member walked towards Taichi and threw a soccer ball at him. Taichi grabbed the soccer ball and kicked it back.

"Hey captain! Hurry up we're about to start the next game!" he said.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Taichi was about to run towards them when a phone rang. The coach picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello… oh I see… of course I'll come! All right don't worry I'll be there soon… Okay bye." The coach put back his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry Taichi, I have to go somewhere important. I guess practice is over for today."

"No way, how I coach the others for a while!" Taichi said begging.

"No. The principal got angry at me the last time that happened. Even though you could handle training the club by yourself, it's not going to happen. Forgive me Taichi."

"It's all right coach. I understand. Plus I really don't want to train knowing it would be giving you trouble." Taichi said still depressed.

The practice was over before Taichi could even play a game. He changed his clothes and left. On his way, he ended up in front of Hikari and the others school.

"Oh yeah. I was supposed to meet up with Hikari here. This is going to be one long wait considering the practice was cancelled. It isn't even that late, how many hours should I wait? What should I do?" Taichi said moping. Then he heard a very familiar sound.

_Someone's playing soccer… I wonder who it is?_

Taichi thought as he ran to the soccer field. Upon reaching the field, he saw none other than Daisuke and Ken playing.

"Daisuke! Ken!" Taichi yelled. The two stopped playing and looked at the person who called their names. "Ah! Taichi! What are you doing here?" Ken said.

"Don't you have practice today?" Daisuke said.

Taichi shook his head. "Our practice was cancelled before I could even play. I heard you two playing here so I thought of checking it out."

Daisuke and Ken exchange glances and grabbed Taichi pulling him in the field. "What the heck was that for?" Taichi said.

"Taichi! Can you keep score with our game! Ken keeps saying his score is too far from mine and I don't believe it!"  
"I wasn't cheating! It was the truth!"

Taichi giggled for a moment and agreed. "You'll see Taichi! I've gotten better ever since the last time I played with Ken!"

"Allright! Let me see it!" Taichi said as they began playing. After the game, Taichi said the score. 3 Daisuke, 8-Ken.

"I lost! No way!" Daisuke said. "I've also gotten better than before Daisuke! Don't underestimate me." Ken said.

"Forgive me Taichi…" Daisuke said. "Huh? Forgive you for what? You did your best didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about! All you can do now is train harder and get better!" Taichi said. Daisuke smiled at his former club friend and nodded in agreement.

"There's still a long wait before I'm supposed to meet up with Hikari. How about another game? Or are you two tired?" Taichi said.

"No way! I'm still pumped! How about you Ken?" Daisuke asked his friend next to him. "Yeah. I haven't played like this for a while so it's really fun!"

"Allright then! Let's start another round!" Daisuke and Ken ran towards the field when Taichi stopped them.

"Taichi?" Ken said.

"I didn't say you two were the only ones playing." Taichi said standing up.

"Whoah! Taichi you're going to play with us?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! I haven't played soccer today so this is a good training."

Daisuke was so excited to play with him. "Are you okay with this Ken?" Taichi asked.

Ken nodded. "I haven't played with you yet Taichi but I have beaten people older than you."

Ken smiled encouraged to play. They began playing. Ken got the ball immediately and kicked it to the goal but Taichi suddenly appeared in front of him and hit the ball with his chest and ran towards the other goal. Daisuke ran towards Taichi and tried to kick the ball away from him but he lifted the ball with his feet and jumped over Daisuke. Taichi ran to the goal and was about to kick when Ken appeared in front of him.

"I got you know Taichi!" Ken said and he guarded the goal area. Taichi grinned and kicked up the soccer ball and jumped. Taichi kicked the soccer ball and scored a point.

"That's one point for me." Taichi said looking at the two who were in shock. "That's amazing Taichi." Daisuke said. They continued playing the game. Taichi was the one to get the ball first and scored another goal in mere seconds. It was about half an hour by then. Daisuke and Ken were breathing deeply.

"Are you guys done?" Taichi said. They looked at Taichi who didn't look at all tired.

"I think we need to take a break for now Taichi." Daisuke said.

"Allright. So I guess the game is over." Taichi said and placed the ball on the bench. They were all sitting down. Daisuke and Ken were drinking some water while Taichi was taking off his school jacket.

"I forgot I wasn't using my soccer uniform. Now it's all dirty. Mom's going to get angry again." Taichi said. Then Daisuke looked at Taichi. "You've gotten pretty strong Taichi."

Taichi looked at him. "Really? Thanks Daisuke!"

"Your club must be strong if you are." Ken said.

"It is but… for students who are about to go to college, they don't seem to have trained any harder than they wanted to ever since I became leader."

"Are you saying you're the youngest member of the group Taichi?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah. Apparently before I came, no new members would want to join the club because they couldn't defeat them. After they graduate, I'm going to change that. Since I'm going to be the only one left in the club, I'm going to make our team win until we reach the nationals so we can easily get new club members. I'm going to build up a new team and change everything. But I don't know if I could even get new members to join after what happened."

Daisuke and Ken looked at Taichi inspired and motivated.

"I know you could do it Taichi!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke's right Taichi."

"How are you guys that sure?" Taichi asked.

"Because! You're the leader of the chosen children! If you can lead all ten of us then you can build up a new team!" Daisuke said.

"You're a leader too you know Daisuke. Don't put all the responsibility on me." Taichi said as he stood up. "Thank you for the game. It was really fun! Wait… what was the score again?" Ken started counting back but stopped and sighed. "The points don't really matter…"

"Haha! But still, you two have gotten better. I know you'll do great in the future."

They laughed. "Don't worry Taichi! We'll get better and we'll be greater!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Ken said

"That's the spirit you two!"

"Taichi! There you are!" Hikari said yelling at them.

"Well, I'm off! Are you guys coming with too?" Taichi asked.

They nodded and followed Taichi as they walked out of the school with Hikari and Takeru.

END


	11. Chapter 10

This is chapter ten! Hope you guys like it and I hope I don't mess this up. Thank you for the people who constantly view my story. And if anyone would want to have another bonus chapter feel free to tell me and I might write another one. Hehe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon.

CHAPTER TEN

Everyone entered a portal beaming with light and arrived in a paradise like forest with a castle on top of the highest mountain. Everyone was in awe as they saw the place.

"This amazing!" Mimi said.

"I can't believe we never saw this place before! What a nice place to have a picnic!" Miyako said.

"It was impossible for you to be able to get here chosen children." Said Azulongmon who was in front of them.

"Oh yeah! Thank you for saving us earlier Azulongmon." Hikari said.

"No need for that young one. The more important matter now is how to free your brother from that digimon."

"Yeah…" Hikari said. Everyone became serious once more as they reached the castle. When they entered it, only a huge room surrounded them. Azulongmon lead them to the end of the room.

"Can I ask you something Azulongmon?" Hikari said.

"What is it bearer of light." Azulongmon said.

"Why is Origin acting like this. From what we heard, he was a nice digimon."

"That's because his crest has been corrupted by dark energy. It's consumed his whole being for so many years that he doesn't know what's right and wrong anymore. All he thinks of now is that he has to kill everyone who separates him from his partner. He believes that it's everyone's faults that they were separated. Your brother fused with him so that you would have time to defeat him. If he didn't do that, Origin would have rampaged all over the digital world and you would have never even had a chance to defeat him."

"Origin didn't know that Taichi fused with him for us… Why are we here Azulongmon?" Hikari said.

"It was the only place no one will ever trace you. It's the best place to show you the weapon." Azulongmon said as they finally reached the end of the room.

"Weapon? You mean a weapon to defeat Origin?" Daisuke said.

"Yes." Just then, a three feet stone cylinder rose up in front of them. An engraving of a sword was shown on the top of the cylinder. Forming a circle around it were their crests. Courage, Friendship, Love, Purity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, and Kindness with the tip of the sword pointing to Taichi's crest.

"This is the stone of resurrection. It is the resting place of the sword you now see engraved on it. It has the power you children need to beat your current enemy." Azulongmon said.

"You mean we can really defeat Origin?" Daisuke said.

"Yes. If you activate the stone's powers, it will give you the ability to use the sword of peace and the power to deflect any and all dark abilities." Azulongmon continued.

"So we could finally use our digimons to fight against Origin!" Hikari said as everyone rejoiced for a moment.

"This is a huge advantage for us!" Yamato said.

"But how are we going to activate the stone's powers?" Koushiro asked.

Azulongmon continued speaking and said, "As you can see your crests are also engraved on the stone. You must use the powers of your crests to activate it. All of you take out your digivice!" Azulongmon said and they followed taking out their digivices. Their digivices started glowing and beams of light came out from them. The beams went to the crests as they glowed brighter. Everyone let out a smile but then they saw that the crest of courage glowed the least.

"The crest of courage… what's wrong with it?" Daisuke asked.

"It appears we need to get Taichi's digivice too." Koushiro said.

"Not exactly… since his digivice is with us." everyone looked at Azulongmon who was looking at the stone. Hikari took something out from her pockets and there was Taichi's digivice.

"How did this get in here?" Hikari said.

Azulongmon then turned away from the children and created a mirror. Looking at the mirror, they saw a familiar figure.

"Taichi!" Mimi said and they ran towards the mirror. Taichi was as he was before, lying unconscious inside a dark area.

"Taichi! Can you hear us?" Daisuke yelled.

"It's impossible for him to respond to you. The reason I opened this is to look at his digivice."

Everyone looked at the mirror and saw Taichi gripping his digivice.

"It seems that your brother wanted you to have that. But it's temporary that you have that digivice. You have to make Taichi activate it before it disappears." Azulongmon said to Hikari who was still looking at the mirror.

"You always were there for us… you've had so many problems but you still kept that smile and you were always calm. You would always be the one to help us out. Even when we don't ever meet everyone that much anymore you would always be there in their time of need. Now it's our turn to return the favor. We know it's going to be hard but Taichi, we're going to save you. I promise!"

Agumon walked towards Hikari and held her hand.

"She's right Taichi! We're going to save you no matter what!"

"You're a pain sometimes but you're my best friend." Yamato said moving closer to the mirror. Everyone followed.

"You're a great leader Taichi… we don't know what to do without you." Said Sora holding Yamato's hand. Their digimons followed them.

"You still have a lot to teach me! What would Hikari think if we didn't bring you back home?"

"You said it Daisuke!" V-mon said.

"It wouldn't be the same if you weren't with us Taichi. After all we are… well… nevermind. We'll definitely bring you back." Mimi said and held Hikari's other hand. Everyone moved towards the mirror looking at Taichi. Hikari looked at the digivice she was holding.

"Please, lend us your power…"

Hikari held his digivice tighter. Just then, a beam of light came out from Taichi's digivice and went to the crest on the stone. A white almost holy light surrounded the stone. When the light subsided, a sword with golden linings and a fiery handle with angelic wings at its sides appeared.

"The sword of peace." Azulongmon said.

"We did it!" Hikari said as everyone cheered.

"Now the hard part begins. Everyone look at your digivices." Everyone looked at them and they saw that their digivices started changing design. The digivices changed to a white colored device with golden linings and a holy ring edge. A golden light came out from them and went to their digimons. Suddenly, a holy ring formed for each of their digimon. Taichi's digivice disappeared and it returned to him.

"Thank you Taichi." Hikari said.

"Hikari! I have my holy ring again!" Tailmon said.

"That's not just any ordinary holy ring. It has the power to nullify Origins ability to de-digivolve you. These digivices will able you too make your partners evolve to Ultimate." Azulongmon said. All the digimon started glowing and before you know it, they all digivolved to their ultimate forms.

"WarGreymon! Take the sword of peace. You will be the one to strike the final blow."

WarGreymon walked towards the stone and took the sword. It disappeared and formed a sword symbol on WarGreymons arm shield. "I promise I won't fail. Origin's going to pay for messing with us."

"Now you're ready to battle Origin. I give you the best of luck." Azulongmon said as he formed another portal.

"Remember chosen children! You will be making difficult choices as you battle Origin. Don't strain from your mission and know what you're supposed to do. Don't let your feelings get the best of you!"

Everyone nodded as they ran towards the portal.

"We're almost their Taichi! Just wait!" Hikari said with a smile on her face.

Just then Origin woke up from his slumber fully healed. As he stood up he grinned.

"So you're all here." Origin said turning around and looking at everyone with their partners in their ultimate form.

"Yeah and we're here to beat you once and for all!" Daisuke said.

Origin grinned. "Have you forgotten what I am capable to do?" he was about to raise his hand when he saw the holy rings.

"No way… that Azulongmon digimon of yours is clever." Origin said starting to get annoyed.

"Now we have the upper hand!" Yamato said. Inside Origin, Taichi was looking at the scene with a happy face.

_I never thought Azulongmon would go this far. You even made Agumon and the others evolve._

"Go MetalGarurumon!" Yamato yelled. Everyone called their digimons to battle to. MetalGarurumon and the others ran towards Origin and was about to attack when Origin said the only thing that can stop them from attacking.

"If you use that attack on me it will hurt. But as a digimon, I can handle it at the very least. But, how do you think Taichi will feel when he gets attacked!" MetalGarurumon and the other digimon stopped in their tracks.

"He's right… Taichi and Origin are fused right now. If we attack Origin… we attack Taichi." Yamato said. Origin let out a grin and kicked MetalGreymon in the face. MetalGarurumon was flung towards Yamato and the others. Origin formed a dark tornado and it threw the rest of the digimon towards their human partners.

"Hahaha! Even with that holy ring of yours you still can't beat me knowing Taichi would get hurt." Origin continued laughing.

"I can't hurt Taichi… No matter what Azulongmon said… I can't hurt my brother." Hikari said.

"This is the choice we were going to make. I can't fight him…" Daisuke said.

Everyone started losing hope again.

_No… Everyone won't fight him anymore. I have to talk to them… I HAVE TO!_

Origins crest on Taichi's arm glowed. His nose started bleeding. _I have to… If I don't… they won't fight._

A loud noise surrounded them. Origin closed his ears and knelt down. "What is this!?" Origin yelled.

_EVERYONE!_

"Huh? Taichi!" Hikari said.

_I did it… ack!_

Taichi held his head in pain. He had no more energy to talk to them.

"Taichi! What's wrong?" Daisuke said.

_Forget about that! You need to fight Origin!_

Everyone was shocked.

"But if we do that… then you will…" Yamato said.

_I don't care about that! I won't hold any grudges against you guys! This is the reason why you came here right?_

"Even if you say that… we still couldn't hurt you." Jou said.

_Remember what you guys said to me earlier? What happened?_

Everyone looked at each other.

_It's going to be hard but… YOU ALL KNOW THAT SOMETIMES YOU NEED TO HURT YOUR FRIENDS TO HELP THEM OUT! RIGHT YAMATO?_

Yamato looked up and grinned. He stood up and called MetalGarurumon.

"You're an idiot most of the time Taichi but you always give the right answers."

_Yamato… Everyone… I told you all to beat Origin. Are you going to leave like this? Are you giving Origin the permission to destroy the digital world!?_

Daisuke stood up. "No! I will never do that! I remembered when you told me to attack MetalGreymon before. I think I understand what you meant now."

"You're right… I don't want to see the digiworld go down like this!" Hikari stood up. Everyone followed and went to their partners.

"Mimi?" Rosemon said looking at her partner still kneeling down.

_Mimi… I don't have enough time to talk to everyone but I want to tell you something…_

"What's that?" Mimi said.

_You owe me for that Hiking trip we had!_

Mimi clenched her fist and stood up.

"That Taichi. I promised I'll pay you back for that! Allright… you idiot." Mimi smiled and ran with Rosemon towards everyone.

_I don't have enough power to talk to you guys anymore. I'm lucky I could even talk to everyone. Don't stray away from your obligations. This is for the whole digital world. Everyone… HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!_

Taichi fell to his knees and breathed heavily. He smiled and stood up looking at everyone with determination.

_I know you can do it._

Origin stopped holding his ears. "That noise… How many tricks do you have under your sleeves chosen children… what?"

Origin saw MetalGarurumon run towards him and attacked him.

_Ack!_

Taichi held his stomach in pain. Origin did the same.

"You guys… would hurt Taichi just like that…"

"If it means getting him back from you we will do it!" Hikari yelled.

"You're going to take him… FROM ME!? I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" Origin said and hit MetalGarurumon in the face. But Sylphimon was already behind MetalGarurumon and hit Origin in the face.

Taichi was pushed back.

_Wow, they're starting to get serious… keep it coming._

"You're forgetting that you're fighting with all of us!" Hikari said next to Miyako.

"You fools… I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Origin ran towards them.

"Come at us Bro!" Daisuke yelled.

Notes:

Haha I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will do some more research for chapter eleven but don't worry! I'll try to write chapter eleven as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and I hope you're still with me till the bitter end.

If I can finish it in time, I will be making a new cover photo for this story. Haha! I know I'm not a good artist but I just want you guys to see the story in my image too. ^_^

Also, if everyone wants that bonus chapter… I think you guys already know what it is by now. So tell me if you want one or if you just want me to FINISH IT ALLREADY!

For those who want the story to be longer. I think this story would at least be up until chapter fifteen but I'm not sure until I write it down.


End file.
